No fue obra del espíritu santo
by Izumi Eien
Summary: Despues de mucho tiempo, Yoh y Anna regresan de su largo viaje, al llegar Anna le dice a Hanna ¿-"Ya no tienes que decirle madre a Tamao"- La pelirosa se un poco afectada y deseare tener un hijo, cueste lo que le cueste...¿Conseguirá un hombre que la ayude , ya que todo Japón le teme o considera por obra y gracia del espíritu santo? - Reto-TamaoXHao-Ooc-Oneshot


**Hola, aquí mi segundo fic de Shaman King, una de mis parejas favoritas lml HaoXTamao **

**¿Qué les parece esa pareja? En lo personal me gusta mucho, mas cuando Tamao se vuelve Yandere lol! **

**En fin espero que les guste**

**Este Fic es un reto del foro "Yo te reto, tú me retas, nosotros nos retamos xDDDDD"**

-Dialogo-

_Recuerdo o sueño _

**Disclaimer: Shaman King © ****Hiroyuki Takei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No fue obra del espíritu santo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eran las 5 de la tarde, todo estaba casi listo para la llegada de la pareja.

Tamao ya se había encargado de cada detalles: Las Hanagumi había limpiado todo Funbari Onsen , Hanna estaba encerrado en su cuarto junto a Amidamaru y no escaparían ; Ryu tenía lista la cena , ya había botado a Horohoro a la calle, ya que a Anna no le haría mucha gracia que viviera gratis ahí y finalmente podía estar tranquila.

Después de mucho tiempo Yoh y Anna regresaban a casa, ¿Cómo cambiarían las cosas? Eso era lo de menos, debía estar lista para mostrarle a Anna que cumplió con todo tal como prometió.

Caminaba por el jardín, justo en ese momento él apareció, varios gatos junto a él se apoderaron del jardín, que ella había ordenado limpia.

-¿Agotada?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto la peli rosa –Anna-sama se molestara si te ve aquí.

-Jaja- Rio mientras se sentaba – Acabas con toda una rama de la familia Asakura sola y le tienes miedo a Anna.

-Es respecto, algo que tu deberías aprender – Respondió Tamao, observando a aquel castaño tan tranquilo – Hao-sama…

-Te conozco desde que eras una inocente chica, hasta cuando robaste a Harusame y todo tu cambio – Hablo poniéndose de pie – Al menos dime evita el "sama"

-Lo are, si te llevas a todos estos gatos contigo- Dijo al ver a un gato "marcar su territorio" en el pasillo.

En ese momento el timbro sonó, Hao desapareció con todos los felinos. Tamao fue junto a las Hanagumi y Ryu a la entrada; al instante llegaron Hana y Amidamaru.

En la entrada se veían entrar a Yoh y Anna juntos.

-Hola a todos – Saludo Yoh sonriente –Wau, sí que han cambiado tanto ¿No Anita?

-Así parece –Respondió fría como siempre – Ryu ¿Hasta cuándo tendrás ese peinado tan horrendo?

-P-ero Doña Anna…

-Ustedes- Señalo a las Hanagumi -¿Qué están esperando para llevar nuestro equipaje? –Esta vez miro hacia Tamao- Pensé que tendrías más orden en este lugar.

-Lo siento Anna-sama- Respondió la peli rosa.

-Vamos Anita, no seas tan gruñona – Hablo el castaño mientras entraban.- Hanna ¿Cómo has- Fue interrumpido por una patada.

-Pelea conmigo- Hablo Hanna- Estuve esperando mucho tiempo esto padre. ¡te venceré!

-Yo también te extrañe Hanna- Hablo sonriendo, mientras se levantaba- Muy bien, peleare contigo.

-Hanna-Chan será mejor que peleen después de la cena- Hablo Tamao con una sonrisa angeldemoniaca- Vamos todos a dentro

Hanna trago grueso al notar que Tamao estaba furiosa, aunque no lo parecía , las Hanagumi también templaban de tan solo pensar que podría pasar por la mente de ella.

Cuando todo parecía haberse calmado un poco, pasaron al comedor pero durante el camino, Yoh paso por el jardín con Anna. Si bien su gemelo se había llevado a los gatos, se olvidó de un pequeño detalle.

-¿Tamao, así mantienes limpio este lugar?- Pregunto Anna, al ver lo que había pisado Yoh.

-Creo que no es mi día- Comenzó a reír – Jiji, ¿Tienen mascotas?- Pregunto.

-No Yoh-sama –Respondió, definitivamente iba a matar al Rey Shaman, todo estaba saliendo muy mal –Kana-chan por favor limpia eso –Pidió

(…)

Durante la cena, las cosas fueron mejorando al menos la comida de Ryu siempre era deliciosa ,por otro lado Hanna después de ser amenazado con la mirada no había intentado nada aun. Todo parecía mejor para la peli rosa.

-Mama Tamao- Llamo Hanna

-Hanna , ahora que estoy aquí. Ya no debes decirle mama a Tamao- Dijo Anna

-Entiendo –Respondió el joven Asakura.-Entonces…

-Puedes llamarme one-san- Respondió Tamao sonriendo.

Aun que hubiera querido negarlo, realmente le afecto escuchar eso, durante tanto tiempo había cuidado de Hanna como su hijo y ahora regresaba a la realidad. Sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría ese día.

¿Una familia? Ella vivió siempre para los Asakuras , pero el hecho de criar a Hanna como suyo había despertado ese instinto maternal, aunque no fuera su madre real. Ella se dio cuenta que deseaba tener un hijo, uno propia , uno que estuviera 9 meses en ella, uno que pariera , uno al que ella le diera de lactar.

Bueno ella podía quedar embarazada y nada cambiaria, ella tenía el derecho a ser madre y no le darían la espalda… pero ¿Quién sería el padre? ¿Existiría algún hombre en todo Japón que no le tuviera miedo?

Ryu podría ser… no era realmente su tipo pero era un hombre necesitado, Horohoro, bueno tenían la misma edad pero él vivía enamorado de su espíritu acompañante Koloro o Damuko ya que cambiaba constantemente de nombre cuando lo llamaba; ¿Chocolove? Era un chico divertido pero el salía con la hermana de Horohoro ; tal vez podría pedirle a Ren prestado a Jeanne . No eso era una mala idea.

Ella siempre vivió enamorada de Yoh, pero con él tiempo se dio cuenta que era imposible que le llegara a corresponder, luego de eso nació Hanna y ella cambio completamente, sin embargo al cuidar a Hanna como su hijo, ella sentía como si aún tuviera un lazo con su amor platónico.

Más tarde esa noche, continuaba meditándolo una y otra vez… ¿Por qué el instinto maternal la atacaba?

-Siempre pensé que Anna sería una buena esposa para Yoh- Nuevamente él aparecía –Pero ahora siento pena por mi hermano.

-¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer?- Pregunto sin ánimo de conversar.

Unos años después de que terminara el torneo Shaman , Hao había frecuentado a Tamao ,en busca de una conversación él había influenciado mucho en ella, se podría considerar que eran amigos, debes en cuando venía a molestarla como en esta ocasión.

-Pude notar tu pequeño problema- Hablo sonriendo - ¿Realmente quieres ser madre?

-Supongo que es el anhelo de toda mujer.

-Los humanos adoran el dolor ¿no? – Pregunto – Felizmente los varones no pasamos por la alegría del parto.

-Tanto tiempo y aun piensas como un niño- Dijo la peli rosa, sonrió –Siempre te ves como un niño.

-Deberías tenerle más respeto al Rey Shaman- Tamao entrecerró los ojos sonriendo, al abrirlo noto que la apariencia de Hao cambio a la de un hombre de su edad aproximadamente, lo supo por el parecido a Yoh -¿Mejor?

-Los poderes de Rey Shaman son muy interesantes- Comento

-En fin , te ayudare con tu problema- Dijo Hao observando a Tamao.

-¿Puedes hacerme conceder?- Pregunto, recordó una historia que Jeanne le había contado sobre el nacimiento del salvador de su religión- ¿El rey Shaman tiene ese habilidad?

-Si – Dijo sonriendo – pero te ayudare de la manera divertida, te has vuelto una mujer muy hermosa Tamao.

-¿Eh?- Después de mucho años nuevamente se sonrojaba -¿Q-ue quieres decir?- Se había vuelto un hombre para…."eso"

Hao solo sonrió, recordando a la miedosa que pensó que la iba matar la primera vez que se le apareció, antes que la mujer digiera algo, corto la distancia entre ellos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(…)**

Un mes después….

-¿embarazada?- Pregunto Anna con una ceja alzada- ¿Quién es el padre?

-Felicidades, es una bendición de dios - Felicito Jeanne, quien estaba de visita junto a Ren - ¿Quién es el padre?

-Anda Tamao, dinos – Insistió Yoh - ¿Quién es el padre?

-B-ueno- Se sonrojo mientras se tomaba el vientre- Es una bendición de dios- Dijo mientras Jeanne juntaba las manos.

-¡El espíritu Santo te hizo conceder!- Hablo emocionada, mientras Ren escupía la leche al darse cuenta de quién era el padre -¡Es un hijo de dios!

-¿H-ijo de Dios?- Anna abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-**No fue obra del espíritu santo **– Respondió Tamao sonriendo.

-¡Voy hacer tío!- Grito Yoh emocionado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué tal me quedo?**

**Se me hizo algo difícil tratar con Anna e Yoh , nose porque en fin ,espero que les guste**

**Y me dejen algún Review lml**

**Izumi**


End file.
